Dream
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: Dylan Anderson-Hummel comes from a very supportive family consisting of him and his two dads. One day, while he's working on a song for Glee in the school auditorium, something strange happens, sending him into the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! A new fic! It's been a long time, hasn't it?**

 **It's good to be back. Hope you enjoy!**

 _William Mckinley School for the Performing Arts, Auditorium_

"I don't know", Dylan said. "I feel like it's too–"

"Sexy?", one of his friends, Sarah, suggests with a little laugh. "Come _on_. You have to get out of your comfort zone at some point. Why not now?"

Dylan sighed. Maybe she was right. Duly Noted always played it safe, being the cliche, perfect schoolboys that everyone assumed they would be. They were like the Warblers.

Too much like the Warblers.

"The Troubletones do stuff like this all the time", Sarah continued. "Have you heard our Regionals set? It's _fire_."

"Yeah, I heard you practicing yesterday", Dylan replied. "But it works so much better for you guys, I mean you have so many songs to choose from, and we only have, like, four."

Sarah laughed because it was true.

"Have you asked your dad for help? I mean, he was a Warbler once, right? Maybe he can help you find something."

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Sarah, I am going to ask my _dad_ for help to find a song that will make me and all my friends look and sound sexy. Great idea."

Sarah laughed again and turned to find another song on her phone. "Maybe you could do Despacito, or something. I know the Spanish will take a while to learn, but I think you guys could do it. What do you think?"

When she turned around, however, Dylan was gone.

"Dylan?", she called into the big, empty room. "Hello?"

 _William McKinley High School, choir room, 2013_

"Hey, are you alright?", a man's voice woke Dylan up.

"Mr. Schue?", he asked groggily.

Mr. Schuester held out a hand to help the boy up. Dylan took it and looked around. The choir room looked different—empty, somehow gloomy. There was no one else there.

"How did I end up in here?"

"I don't know, I just got here and I found you on the floor", Will replied. "Are you sure you're alright? What's your name?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine", Dylan waved him off. He was okay, despite being extremely confused. "Dylan An—Hansen. I'm new, I just transferred.

At that moment, Dylan silently thanked Rachel for making him take those improv classes when he was younger.

Will nodded, still concerned. "Okay, well, welcome to McKinley. I'm Mr. Schuester, although it seems like you already knew that?"

 _Shoot_.

"Uh, yeah", Dylan thought quickly. "I heard a couple people talking about Glee Club? I was wondering if I could join."

Mr. Schue lit up. "Of course! We'd love to have you."

"Do I have to audition, or…?"

"We start in about ten minutes, if you're alright with singing in front of everyone else, we could do it now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dylan was dying to figure out what year it was, but he figured that it would be a weird question to ask out loud, so he looked for clues around the room.

 _The trophy case!_

Dylan wandered over to the look at the trophies and read the plaques. The latest one was a regionals trophy.

 _Regionals 2012_

That would make this Rachel's senior year. And Kurt's. Blaine would graduate a year from now.

Dylan spent the next fifteen minutes thinking of songs that were out in 2013 that he could sing. And sing _well_. He thought of musicals that were out, and decided on singing "The Lamest Place in the World" from 13.

Everyone filed in and sat down, and Dylan made direct eye contact with his dads, who were holding hands and talking about something.

Dylan smiled awkwardly at them. He scanned the rest of the room and saw Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel…

 _Finn_.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan stared at Finn for an uncomfortable amount of time. Finn seemed to notice his eyes and nodded at him.

Dylan had overheard conversations about Finn, and he had always wished he could've met him.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they smiled at each other. Dylan's heart broke for her. Rachel and Jesse's kids could've had a different father, a different life...

"Okay guys", Mr. Schue said, snapping Dylan out of his thoughts. "We have a new student here with us, this is Dylan, he just transferred."

Dylan waved awkwardly. There were no words for how weird this situation was.

"Where are you from?", Sam asked him.

"Oh, uh, New York."

That wasn't a lie. Dylan _was_ from New York.

Rachel and Kurt had a dreamy look in their eyes when Dylan said this. It almost made him laugh.

"Why did you move here from New York?", Santana asked with the same sarcastic tone Dylan knew and loved.

"Don't ask me", Dylan shrugged. "Ask my parents."

Again, not a lie. His dads had sprung the move on him when he was twelve, and he had _not_ been happy about it.

"And, from what I've seen so far", he continued. "This song pretty much sums it up."

There was a weird sensation to singing in front of these people he had grown up around, something prideful. He knew that they would be brutally honest with him since they didn't know who he was–or would be–to them.

After he was finished, and held the high note for a few seconds longer than it was supposed to. He was waiting to hear someone, specifically Rachel, give him notes on his performance. Instead, however, everyone cheered and applauded him. He smiled and bowed dramatically.

"That was amazing", Mr. Schue said with a smile. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to the New Directions!"

Everyone cheered again and Dylan took the empty chair next to Finn.

"That was great man", Finn held out his hand for a high five. Dylan nervously returned it, avoiding the other man's eyes.

Rachel, who was sitting on Finn's other side, leaned forward.

"You were a little flat on the second chorus, and—"

"Ignore Rachel", Santana interrupted. "She's trying to scare you off."

Dylan didn't mind, though. In fact, Rachel's critiques of his performance made him feel more comfortable.

"No, it's alright", Dylan said. He gave Rachel a friendly smile. "I appreciate constructive criticism."

Dylan could've laughed at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Mr. Schue, I think Rachel corrupted the new guy with her freaky perfection powers", Brittany said.

They continued on with the lesson until a woman who Dylan swore he had seen before walked in. She was wearing a red tracksuit and had short blonde hair.

"What do you want, Sue?", Mr. Schue asked tiredly.

 _Sue? Sue...Sue Sylvester?_

Sue ignored Will and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Dylan.

"You", she pointed. "Come with me."

"Sue, you can't just walk in here and take one of my students!"

"Watch me", she shrugged. "You, Prince Charming, let's go."

Dylan followed her out of the classroom and into her office.

"Sit." He did. Sue shut the door and sat down at her desk.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Uh, I'm Dylan Hansen, I'm from—"

"Oh, please", she rolled her eyes. "You aren't from here. You're far too positive and talented to want to join this Glee Club."

"...Thank you?"

"Now, tell me the truth", Sue leaned forward. "Who are you and _when_ are you from?"

"Did you just say _when_?", Dylan asked. "Are you asking me if I'm a time traveler? That's ridiculous."

"Is it, Dylan?", Sue asked rhetorically. "Because I think that you are the product of a few Glee losers in the future…"

Dylan scoffed, but he knew it was unconvincing. How could she possibly know all of this?

"...but the question is: Who?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, this is crazy."

"Come on, you're not going to be in trouble, Dylan", Sue assured him. "I want to help you, because clearly you have no idea how time travel works."

"You're insane, I'm leaving."

Dylan stood up to leave, but Sue grabbed his arm.

"The way you dress...there's something so, _Blaine Anderson_ about you. You've got that dreamy fairytale prince thing going on."

Dylan gave her a strange look. He figured he would have a better chance of avoiding questions since he was adopted. He was wrong.

"You're his kid, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Dylan didn't respond. Sue nodded.

"He and Kurt?"

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, fine", Dylan sighed. "But don't tell anyone, okay? This could ruin the future–ruin _my life_."

"Do you really think I would do that?", Sue asked. "I've been rooting for Klaine since they met! I'm not about to ruin their magical dream family."

Dylan was freaked out for two reasons.

She knew something that could ruin the future

She was obsessed with his dads' relationship

Dylan turned to leave, but Sue stopped him once more.

"Wait, just tell me—how _fabulous_ was their wedding?"

Dylan didn't answer. He shuddered as he walked out of her office and into the hallway. He jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What did she want?"

Dylan turned and saw a younger version of Blaine walking beside him.

 _Wow,_ he thought, _He really did use a lot of hair gel._

"Oh, nothing", Dylan said with an eye roll. "Just tormenting me for joining the Glee club."

"Get used to it", Kurt said, catching up to him and Blaine. "She's been trying to destroy us for three years. No luck, thankfully."

Dylan nodded, hiding a smile at the sight of his dads. Young and in the same goofy-smiling love as they were in his time.

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you", Kurt began. "The song you sang for your audition. It's good, but it really seemed like you came up with it on the spot."

" _Kurt_ , give him a break."

"No, it's fine", Dylan said. "I really wasn't planning on auditioning right then and there. Mr. Schue kinda sprung it on me."

"You were great", Blaine assured him. "You seemed like you really related to that song."

"Yeah, I really do. My dad was playing it as we were driving here, he thought it would lighten the mood because I wasn't exactly thrilled about leaving New York."

"Blaine and I were gonna get coffee after school", Kurt said. "Would you wanna join us?"

Dylan was taken aback by the invitation, but decided to accept anyway. What could it hurt?

"I'd love to, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the support!**

 **This chapter's a little shorter, but I hope you like it!**

"So, what was it like? Growing up in New York?", Kurt asked Dylan as the three of them

sat down at a table with their coffee.

"I loved it there", Dylan replied. "I went to this performing arts school that my dad taught at, it was so much fun. It was just an elementary school, though, which sucked. I could've stayed there forever."

"What did your dad teach?", Blaine asked.

"He taught a very simple music class. The majority of his time there was just him playing the piano and singing to us. We all loved it, though."

Blaine was about to say something else when another boy approached their table. He was tall with dark blonde hair and a Warbler jacket.

"Ah, Kurt, Blaine", he said. Dylan knew the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't place him.

"What do you want Sebastian?", Blaine asked.

 _Sebastian Smythe_. Dylan knew his daughter from competitions. He hated her.

"Just wanted to say hello", Sebastian said with a smirk. Dylan caught his attention. "Oh, who's this? Finally find someone to complete your threesome?"

Dylan could've vomited at the thought.

"I'm Dylan", he said, trying to ignore his gag reflex. "Just transferred to McKinley. Nice to meet you."

Sebastian looked between Dylan and Blaine.

"Are you two related? He's a lot like you, Blaine."

Without another word, Sebastian walked away.

"That was weird", Dylan said. "Who is he?" He was interested in how they would describe the man they would hate for years and years to come.

"Sebastian Smythe", Blaine explained, ignoring his boyfriend's angry expression. "He goes to my old school, Dalton Academy. He's—"

"The worst", Kurt finished. Dylan knew that his dads didn't like Sebastian, but seeing it first hand was different. He had never seen Kurt so angry before.

"But, anyway", Blaine continued as if they were never interrupted. "Is it weird having one of your parents teach at your school?"

 _Oh, if you only knew_.

In Dylan's time, Blaine was the coach of the Glee club Dylan was a part of.

"A little. My dad and I are really close, though."

They continued talking, mostly about living in New York, for another half hour until Kurt said he had to go. Blaine got up to leave, too.

Dylan was left alone, wondering where, exactly, he would sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to delete this chapter right after posting it because I used the wrong document. Whoops!**

 **Sorry for the confusion!**

The next day when Dylan walked into McKinley, Sue was waiting for him by her office. When he walked by she stopped him.

"What?", he asked. She motioned for him to follow her into his office. Since he wasn't _actually_ in any classes, Dylan decided he had nothing to lose.

Sue closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?", he asked, half-frustrated, half-tired. "I told you I'm not telling you anything about the future."

"I would never ask you to tell me", Sue assured him. "I have a proposition for you."

Dylan crossed his arms and nodded for her to continue.

"You", Sue said. "Are going to help me destroy the Glee club."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will tell all of them who you really are and ruin the future. And, hopefully, some of the lives of those losers."

Dylan was torn. Not about what to do, no, he knew he wouldn't help Sue take down the Glee club. He was torn between telling her that she is sitting in what would later become a _performing arts_ high school and staying quiet.

Oh, her reaction would be priceless.

Without a word, Dylan left her alone in her office.

When it was time for Glee, Mr. Schue explained that they needed to start getting ready for Nationals.

"Song ideas, go."

Dylan had to physically restrain his hand from raising itself. All of the songs he wanted the Glee club to do hadn't been written yet, and wouldn't be for years.

Rachel offered the same suggestions that everyone said she always did.

A ballad for her and Finn, a group number where she's the lead…

"Dylan, did you have an idea?", Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh", Dylan said nervously. "Uh, I had one but I lost it."

Dylan didn't notice Sue standing outside the door of the choir room, but Blaine did.

After he pointed it out, Will opened the door and stepped out into the hall to speak with her.

"Now what, Sue?"

"Excuse me, William, I have a very important message for the entire Glee club, you included. So, if you could please get out of my way."

Will let her in and everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Hello, everyone", Sue said with a terrifying smile. "Before you ask, _no_ I am not here to tell you about how _terrible_ you were at Regionals and how you have _no chance_ of winning Nationals."

"What I am here for, has to do with or new friend Dylan."

Dylan felt everyone's eyes on him.

"You see, Dylan here is—"

"A spy!", Dylan cut her off. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"Yes, I'm a spy. I'm here from Oral Intensity to spy on you. I'm sorry—I won't tell them anything. I'll just go and leave you all to the class. I'm sorry, again."

Dylan felt horrible when he saw everyone's betrayed looks.

At least Oral Intensity was around in this time.

Sue stared at him in surprise and turned to Will.

"I will take him to Principal Figgins' office, William. I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner."

Dylan and Sue left, leaving a group of very confused people behind.

"What just happened?", Sam asked.

"Why would she care if someone was spying on us?", Blaine asked.

"I don't know", Will sighed. "I'll be right back." He hurried out of the choir room and made a beeline for Sue's office. The door hadn't been closed all the way. Will stood outside and listened.

" _What_ was that?", Sue said angrily. "A _spy_? What would I care if you were spying on them?"

"I don't know", Dylan replied. "I panicked. I couldn't believe you were _actually_ going to tell them!"

"I warned you, Charming", Sue said. "If you didn't help me destroy them, I would tell them that you are Kurt and Blaine's love child."

Will could've fainted. Dylan couldn't be from the _future_ , that's insane. He decided to intervene.

"Hey, Sue", Will said. "Dylan. I thought you were going to Figgins' office?"

"He was busy", Sue told him. "As am I. So, William, if you could be so kind as to—"

"I heard everything, Sue."

Dylan, who had been avoiding his eyes, looked up so quickly he would be surprised if he didn't have whiplash.

"You were _eavesdropping,_ William?", Sue asked. "Honestly, I thought you were better than that."

While they were talking, Dylan quietly slipped out of the office and ran down the hallway. _How can I get out of here?_ , he thought. _I just want to go home!_

"Hey, Dylan, stop!"

Dylan turned around and saw Kurt hurrying toward him.

"I'm sorry, I have to—"

"Just wait", Kurt said. "I know what you're going through."

 _I strongly doubt that._

"What do you mean?"

"I went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers last year", Kurt explained. Dylan stopped himself before he could say _I know_. How many times had he heard the story of how his dads met?

"I ended up staying there because I loved it. And I met Blaine there. You could stay here with us."

"No, I—I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I can't stay here", Dylan said.

"Why not? We need your voice, you're amazing!"

"Thank you, but—"

"But unfortunately he has to leave now."

Sue had approached them when they weren't looking. A very confused Will Schuester was right behind her.

Dylan shot a death stare at Sue, who ignored him.

"You see, Kurt", Sue continued. "This charming young man isn't from here. And no, he's not really from New York."

"Actually I—"

"Quiet. Kurt, this boy right here is from the future. Actually, before I continue, William, would you go get Blaine for us? He should be here."

Will, still stunned by what he had just heard, went back to the choir room. A few minutes later, Blaine, very concerned, found them.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Blaine", Sue said. "I want you to look closely at Dylan here. Do you notice anything in particular about him?"

"Um. I like his outfit?", Blaine offered with a shrug. Dylan sighed, he knew where this was going.

"Doesn't his fashion sense just seem _familiar,_ to you two?", Sue prompted.

"I mean, I wouldn't wear it, but I don't see what that has to do anything", Kurt said, getting steadily more frustrated. "Can you just tell us what's going on?"

"Dylan is from the future, Kurt."

"That's insane, time travel doesn't exist", Blaine objected.

"Well, tell that to your son", Sue said.

With that, she turned on her heel and went back to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! To thank you all for the amazing reviews and support you've given me, I decided to give you the last chapter today, too. Enjoy!**

Dylan was almost relieved that it had finally come out. He watched Kurt and Blaine look at each other, than at him, then back at each other. They went on like this for about five minutes.

"So…", Dylan said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm assuming you have questions."

"Yeah, just a few", Blaine said. Kurt was frozen.

"How did you get here?", Blaine continued.

"No idea. I woke up on the floor of the choir room yesterday", Dylan explained. "This place has really changed since then—or, now? You know what I mean."

"Changed?", Kurt finally said. "You go here?"

"Yep", Dylan replied. "Well, in my time, it's a performing arts high school."

"Really?", they said together.

"Yep."

"Hang on", Blaine said. "You said you're from New York."

"I am", Dylan replied. "Well, I was actually born in Massachusetts, but I was brought to New York to stay in a foster home when I was one."

"I was adopted", he added with a shrug.

"And...one of us teaches here?", Kurt asked.

Dylan nodded at Blaine. "Coach of the all-boy glee club. Duly Noted."

"There's more than one…?", Blaine asked, imagining himself as a music teacher. He could see it.

"Three", Dylan replied. "Duly Noted, The Troubletones, and, of course, New Directions. New Directions is like the varsity Glee club."

"And you're not on it?", Kurt asked. "I didn't mean—you're just really good."

Dylan laughed, "Thanks. I'm going to audition for New Directions again. It was full this past year."

 _Full_. Their Glee club was _full!_ No more worrying about having enough people to compete.

And….a _performing arts_ school. No more bullying for being yourself. Kurt felt a surge of pride for how far this place he hated for years would go, how much better it would be for future kids.

 _His_ future kid.

"One more thing", Kurt said.

"Only one?"

"How did _she_ know about you?"

Dylan shrugged. "No idea. She said there's something very _Blaine Anderson_ about me."

"Is that a compliment?", Blaine asked.

"I took it as one."

Kurt started to say something, but Dylan couldn't hear him. The hallway started spinning before his eyes...everything went dark.

 _William McKinley school for the Performing Arts, Nurse's Office_

"Dylan? Hey, I think he's waking up."

Dylan sat up quickly and saw Sam standing over him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Blaine standing on the other side of the cot.

Dylan looked closer and noticed that they were _themselves_. He was back in his time! He pulled Blaine's hand off his shoulder and held it tightly.

"Whoa", his father laughed. "Take it easy for a minute, okay? I'll be right back."

Dylan reluctantly let go of his hand and Blaine went out into the hallway.

"What happened?", Dylan asked Sam, who shrugged.

"No clue. Sarah came running to my office saying that you had passed out in the auditorium. I got Blaine and we brought you here. Were you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Honestly, Dylan couldn't remember anything before being in the auditorium with Sarah.

Sam shrugged again. "We're just glad you're okay. Blaine's gonna take you home, and I told him to make sure you eat and drink a lot of water."

Dylan nodded with a goofy smile. Nothing sounded better than being home with his dads.

"Sounds good."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Hm, maybe you are sick."

Sam playfully messed up Dylan's hair and walked out to the hallway, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

Dylan lay back against the thin pillow and figured, gratefully, that it was all a dream.

Blaine came back in a few moments later. He put his phone in his pocket and smiled at his son.

"Alright, let's go home."

Dylan started to get up, but Blaine stopped him.

"Easy there." Blaine helped him up and made sure he was steady before letting go of him. Dylan hugged him tightly.

"What?", Blaine asked, laughing slightly.

"Nothing."

 **Thanks you guys so much for reading! I'll try to write more often, I promise. Have a great school year!**


End file.
